Many water and oil repellent powders obtained by treating powders with a fluorine compound have been known as disclosed, for example, in JP-A-55-167209 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese Patent Application"), JP-A-62-250074, JP-A-1-180811 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,744.
On the other hand, there has been required cosmetics, in particular, makeup cosmetics, which are excellent in, for example, water repellency and long-lasting makeup effect. When it is attempted to blend an oil commonly employed in these cosmetic products with a powder surface-treated with a fluorine compound in order to improve water repellency, however, the powder cannot be uniformly dispersed in the oil and thus any cosmetic having a good water repellency can be hardly obtained.
Accordingly, there has been required to develop a cosmetic, wherein a powder is uniformly dispersed, having a good water repellency, a good water resistance and a good long-lasting makeup effect.
On the other hand, powders have been added to cosmetics in order to color the skin or hair, to cover spots and freckles and to protect the skin from, for example, UV rays. In particular, an emulsified cosmetic, which shows a good feel and multi-functions, is blended with a powder to thereby give various cosmetic products including emulsified foundations, UV-protective emulsions and creams.
Recently, hydrophobic powders and hydrophobic-treated powders have been used in order to improve the adhesiveness to the skin and to impart water (sweat) resistance. When such a hydrophobic powder is to be stably blended with an emulsified cosmetic, however, it is required to thicken an oily phase used as a dispersion medium or to increase the amount of an emulsifier or a dispersant. Thus it is very difficult to obtain a product which shows a good feel and sustains powders in a stable state.
Further, in recent years, it has been attempted to use liquid perfluoro organic compounds in order to impart sebum and oil resistance to cosmetics, to make the skin or hair moist and smooth and to protect the skin and hair, as disclosed, for example, in JP-A-61-234928 and JP-A-63-107911. However, these perfluoro organic compounds are incompatible with other components commonly employed in cosmetics and thus it is difficult to obtain a stable emulsified cosmetic by using them.
Accordingly, there has been required to develop an emulsified cosmetic which has the desired characteristics of a liquid perfluoro organic compound and a hydrophobic powder, shows a good feel at the application and remains stable.
On the other hand, silicone oils, which have a smooth feel at the application compared with hydrocarbon oils and a good water repellency, have been frequently employed. In particular, a volatile silicone oil is used in cosmetics since it shows a good spreadability on the skin, a good adhesiveness due to the volatilization, and a high resistance against sweat. However, conventional cosmetics comprising a silicone oil is disadvantageous in that cosmetic components are easily removed by sebum and that they lack a moist feel at the application.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic which is excellent in water repellency, water resistance, sebum resistance and oil resistance, prevents cosmetic components such as pigments and UV absorbers from the removal due to sweat or sebum, shows a good spreadability on the skin and gives a desirable feel at the application, for example, a moist and refreshing feel.